Mi nueva realidad
by karin-chan150301
Summary: ultima parte de la trilogia de "adios dias" y "nuevo comienzo" por favor denle una oportunidad.


MI NUEVA REALIDAD

Abro los ojos y ahí estás, tú hermosa figura desnuda se encuentra a un costado mío, cosa que me recuerda él porque estoy aquí, todo lo que viví en esos cinco meses sin ti y las consecuencias de mis actos. Cierro los ojos y te estrujo con más fuerza pero no tanta como para despertarte, el olor de tu cabello inunda mi respiración, realmente eres hermosa, los recuerdos de las cosas que hice vienen a mi memoria de inmediato y los dejo transcurrir.

 **-flash back-**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que regrese a la sociedad de almas con la intención de dejar todo por ti, pienso en que es lo que hare y como diré adiós a esas personas que han estado conmigo desde pequeño. Esta es mi última noche en este escuadrón, asi lo eh decidido, esta noche me marcho.

-¡capitán, traigo mas papeleo!- dice de forma alegre Matsumoto enterando a mi oficina abriendo las puertas de par a par, en circunstancias normales le hubiera gritado hasta quedar afónico, pero sé que pronto ya no la veré asi que me reprimo. Matsumoto se sorprende por mi reacción y de inmediato me cuestiona.- ¿se siente bien capitán? dígame que no está enfermo, porque si lo está yo tendré que hacer todo el papeleo y es muy aburrido- esto último lo dice haciendo pucheros y con esa voz infantil que usa para quejarse, cuanto extrañare eso.

-no Matsumoto, no estoy enfermo solo que no me pienso molestar esta vez, se que por más que te reprenda tu jamás entenderás- digo en un tono fingido de pesar, pero ella no me cree de eso estoy seguro.

-lo que usted diga pero si se siente mal no dude en llamarme- dice y se retira.

Saco de uno de los cajones de mi escritorio la carta que escribí como mi despedida, la observo unos minutos y al final la vuelvo a guardar.

Suspire –no puedo hacerles esto – me levante de mi sillón y me retire a mi habitación.

 **-al día siguiente-**

Me levante, esta noche otra vez soñé con Karin, mientras recordaba las escenas de este sueño caminaba a mi oficina. Al llegar a esta note que Matsumoto no estaba recostada en el sofá, suspire, otra vez se había quedado dormida en el bar, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar con la pila de papeleo pendiente escuche la voz de mi teniente. -¡capitán!- entro como de costumbre, abriendo ambas puertas y ocasionando un caos dentro.

-¡Matsumoto!- el mismo grito de siempre.

-lo siento capitán- se disculpo en cantico-pero el capitán general lo espera en el primer escuadrón- dijo muy alegre.

-levanta ese desorden y has tu papeleo- fue lo único que le dije antes de ver como Matsumoto hacia un puchero y comenzaba con la tarea, aunque sabía que jamás la terminaría ya que en cuanto me fuera ella haría lo mismo.

Camine por toda la sociedad de almas hasta llegar al primer escuadrón, una vez que estuve ahí escuche al capitán Yamamoto quien me informo que iría a una misión en hueco mundo, yo solo asentí , se suponía que partiría de inmediato asi que salí en dirección de la puerta sekaimon.

 **-una semana después-**

Por fin encontré las muestras que el capitán general me pidió, la energía espiritual del lugar está generando nuevas clases de huecos, al informar eso han mandado refuerzos.

Caminaba en la dirección que mi celular me indicaba, mis pensamientos se dirigían a la misma persona, valla que te extraño. Sin darme cuanta me desvié y termine en una zona que ni yo como capitán conocía, estaba a punto de informar mi ubicación cuando a lo lejos lo que parecía una garganta. Eso fue lo último que hice en hueco mundo y lo ultimo como capitán dejando atrás solo como rastro mi hayori.

 **-fin del flash back-**

-Toshiro… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?- tu voz suena como un susurro pero aun asi es melodiosa, tu rostro muestra esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, aquella con la que me robas suspiro. Sonrió a lo que tú te acurrucas en mi pecho -¿acaso no dormiste bien?- aun me pregunto cómo es que por las mañanas eres tan dulce pero por las tardes tienes ese carácter.

-no es eso- contesto mientras te atraigo con más fuerza hacia mí. Tú sonríes, te ves tan tierna que no puedo evitar robarte un beso, es tan profundo y apasionado pero al mismo tiempo es tierno y dulce. Mis labios descienden hasta tu cuello, un suspiro escapa de tus labios seguido de una risita discreta.

-ya sé que es lo que quieres Toshiro, pero déjame decirte que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además tu también deberías salir ya de la cama si quieres llegar temprano a tu oficina- dices mientras te separas de mi lado y cubres tu cuerpo con la sabana, sigo con la vista tus pasos hasta que entras al cuarto de baño.

Me recuesto en la cama, sonrió al recordar lo que paso en los últimos diez años. Nunca imagine que regresaría a la sociedad de almas, que recuperaría mi puesto, tú serías mi tercera al mando y que tendríamos una vida feliz.

-Toshiro ¿no piensas levantarte?- te mire en cuanto escuche tu voz. Ahí estabas con el uniforme de shinigami, el cabello recogido en una coleta y con esos mechones a cada lado, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y de inmediato te vi salir.

Cuando por fin baje las escaleras vi la escena que de más felicidad me llenaba, te vi cocinando y ellos ahí estaban tomando su desayuno junto a Matsumoto quien no perdía oportunidad para asfixiarlos con esos abrazos mortales.

-¡papi!- la dueña de la vocecita, una niña de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos turquesa corre a mí y yo extiendo mis brazos para cargarla. – ¡Tía Matsumoto quiere asfixiar a Yuki!-dice mientras señala en dirección a la mesa, al dirigir mi vista a ese lugar veo lo que parece ser la figura de nuestro hijo, quien se parece mucho a mi acepto por los ojos los cuales son negros como los tuyos, siendo objeto de los arrumacos de Matsumoto.

-Rangiku deja respirar a Yuki que lo estas matando- dices con calma y ella de inmediato lo suelta mientras hace un puchero.- Toshiko termina tu desayuno y deja que tu papi comience el suyo- me pregunto cómo le haces para controlar todo ya que de inmediato Toshiko baja de mis brazos y comienza a desayunar.

-Matsumoto ¿se puede saber que haces aquí pensé que estarías en algún bar?-dije mientras sorbía mi café.

-no sea tan malo capitán, vine a visitar a mis sobrinitos- y al tiempo que terminaba la frase apretó a ambos con sus atributos.

Una vez que ambos recuperaron el aire Yuki hablo- oye voy a ir con Michio-

-¿kurosaki no va a estar en su oficina al igual que Kuchiki?- pregunte.

-pero vamos a estar con el tío de Michio- dijo tajante.

-el capitán Kuchiki es muy bueno cuidando a sus sobrinos, no veo por qué no dejar a Yuki ir a la mansión del capitán- como siempre tu le das la razón a Yuki.

-¿puedo ir con el papi? Quiero ver a Kimi- pregunta inocente, esos ojitos me recuerdan los tuyos cuando quieres que te haga un favor.

-claro que si- contesto con una sonrisa.

-¡hay! ¿Por qué solo Karin y Toshiko pueden convencer a mi capitán?- dice mientras se queja Matsumoto.

-hablando de convencer. Yuzu y Yukio van a venir a casa del v… digo de mi padre y claro que también nosotros Toshiro y esta vez no pienso cancelarlo.- dices molesta.

-esta vez no, te lo prometo- digo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¡yupi! Iremos a ver a Ume- dice contenta Toshiko.

-sí y también van a estar muchos invitados mas- dices con cara tierna.

-¿y tengo que ir?- pregunta sin ánimos Yuki.

-si yo tengo que ir y aguantar a el odioso de tu tío Yukio tu también tendrás que ir- le digo con una sonrisa burlona a lo que Yuki solo maldice por lo bajo.

-además no te quejes Yuki que será muy divertido- dice Toshiko mientras lo aprieta contra si, realmente a aprendido tanto de Matsumoto.

-déjame en paz fastidiosa- dice mientras la intenta alejar.

-¡¿a quién le dices fastidiosa enano?!-

-¡a quien le dices enano fastidiosa!-

Mientras los niños pelean no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, no me arrepiento de mis acciones, no me arrepiento de haberle dicho adiós a aquellos días, no me arrepiento de mi intentar tener un nuevo comienzo, pero sobre todo no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de kurosaki Karin, la chica que me ha dado más felicidad de la que alguna vez pude imaginar.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- espero le haya gustado porque me esmere mucho, bueno como verán esta es la última parte de la trilogía de "adiós días". Bueno aprovecho para decirles de mi nuevo proyecto, pienso comenzar, bueno se trata de hacer un pequeño OSS por cada opening y eding de toda la serie de bleach ¿ustedes que opinan? si consigo 10 reviews que apoyen mi idea lo hare si no pues olvidare mi proyecto, ya en el primer OSS le explicare como los hare.

2.- les doy gracias a quien dejaron comentarios en cada una de las historias y también a los lectores anónimos quienes espero dejen de estar anónimos y me dejen reviews para apoyar mi idea.

3.- los personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo, a excepción de aquellos que me di el lujo de crear, y la historia es mía. Comenten, apoyen mi idea porque será hitsukarinistas, y sayonarta.


End file.
